


Боли больше нет

by Amarillis_Beladonna, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отчаянные попытки поделиться теплом бессмысленны: Зимний Солдат действительно мертв, вышиб себе мозги расчетливо и молниеносно, однако последние его слова стучат у Стива набатом в голове.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боли больше нет

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** неканонная смерть основного персонажа
> 
>  **Примечание:** мувиверс; постЗС; написано на заявку по этому [арту](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/4/7/7/647753/82199737.jpg); заказчик, простите, вышло чересчур страдательно.

Грохот выстрела и пульс – они заглушают все звуки на мили вокруг. Стив выхватывает щит из крепежей на спине и стремглав несется по темной квартире навстречу неизвестности. Он знает, Зимний Солдат никогда не стреляет без причины: сначала это были цели, его задания, затем – все те, кто пытался навредить самому Стиву. Солдат умеет быть благодарным.

Звон гильзы и капли из протекающего крана – угрозы нет. Стиву страшно открыть дверь, потому что в глубине души он уже знает, что его там ждет; когда все-таки решается, понимает – ошибся. Зимний Солдат прямо в одежде лежит на дне пустой ванны; металлические пальцы крепко сжимают пистолет. Зимний Солдат растерянно выдыхает: «Холодно, Стиви, снова холодно» – и стреляет во второй раз; Солдат никогда не называл его по имени.

Собственный крик и оглушающая тишина – сливаются воедино и душат. Стив отвык срывать горло в попытках исправить что-то с того самого дня, когда Баки соскользнул с поезда в ледяное ущелье. Зимний Солдат не выпускает пистолет из руки даже за чертой, за последние полвека он слишком привык доверять оружию и ничему больше.

Пуля навылет – и боли больше нет. Стив смотрит на Зимнего Солдата и не может заставить себя даже пошевелиться: тело чужое и непослушное, будто он снова медленно засыпает во льдах. Зимний Солдат мертв, никто – даже идеальное оружие ГИДРЫ – не выживет со сквозной дырой в голове; Солдат знает это лучше всех, ему не раз приходилось отнимать жизни, он лучше многих осведомлен, как сделать это моментально и результативно.

Алое на белом – кровь на бортиках ванны. Так просто и так сложно поверить; Стив даже не может решиться, что ему выбрать. Он не впервые встречается со смертью лицом к лицу, но впервые – с такой страшной. Зимний Солдат так ничего и не вспомнил, он сам это говорил, а Стив не лез с расспросами. Но это его последнее беспомощное «Холодно» и пустые глаза говорят лучше всех слов на свете; выходит – все-таки вспомнил.

Пустая гильза на дне ванны и запах пороха – реальность накатывает волнами. Стиву кажется, что у него снова, как и век назад, приступ астмы – каждый вдох дается с трудом. Зимний Солдат сломался, даже с идеальным оружием такое случается. Солдат не смог жить в мире, в котором не осталось ни одного ориентира для него, а цепляться за иллюзии просто не посчитал нужным.

Капитан и его щит – бессмысленные условности. Стив готов выть от бессилия, потому что сыворотка и вибраниум помогли ему спасти многих, почти всех, кроме единственного, самого важного человека из всех. Для Зимнего Солдата он никогда не был якорем в жизни после ГИДРЫ, он был костылем, на который Солдат пробовал опираться, но не смог все же смириться со своей душевной хромотой.

Слипшиеся ресницы и бледные губы – так выглядят те, кто плакал. Стив обессиленно падает на колени рядом с ванной и тянет тяжелое безжизненное тело на себя, понимая, что и сам плачет впервые с прошлого века. Зимний Солдат равнодушен к его слезам, даже после смерти его лицо ничего не выражает: ни единой эмоции или ее оттенка. Беспомощность выветрилась ровно в тот момент, когда прогремел выстрел, оставив на лице посмертную маску безразличия.

Нет больше боли – кончилась вся. Вытекла алым в сливное отверстие, оставив разводы-раны на белых бортиках. Не только Зимний Солдат теперь свободен от льда, сковывающего сердце бесконечной мукой; Стив тоже больше ничего не чувствует: ни тоски, ни облегчения, ни даже злости. Внутри у него пустота, абсолютный штиль, какой бывает лишь в самом оке шторма, и это почти пугает. До дрожи, до сжатых судорожно зубов, до отчаянного крика пугает. Зимний Солдат не был тем, кем Стив дорожил всю свою жизнь, но где-то в глубине души все еще теплилась надежда, что когда-нибудь он им станет. Теперь нет и ее: глупо надеяться, когда держишь в руках остывающее тело.

Объятие и целомудренный поцелуй в лоб – все что остается. Стив уже терял Баки, точно так же не успевал на какие-то мгновения, чтобы удержать его; второй раз ничуть не легче, даже несмотря на то, что теперь он теряет Зимнего Солдата. Отчаянные попытки поделиться теплом бессмысленны: Зимний Солдат действительно мертв, вышиб себе мозги расчетливо и молниеносно, однако последние его слова стучат у Стива набатом в голове. «Холодно, Стиви, снова холодно». Так кто же тогда умер на самом деле? Зимний Солдат или все-таки…

Вопрос остается без ответа. Каким бы ответ ни был, главное – что боли больше нет.


End file.
